warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Defender7881/What happens when Realism is applied to the game...
__NOEDITSECTION__ Now, everyone knows this game is fictional, having somewhat nonsense physics that in real life, are not possible to recreate otherwise. But, what happens if realism is applied? Also read this blog. This will be a long blog... I recommended you readers read this blog in your free time. It will take about 15-22 minutes to read, depending on your reading speed. I also would like to tell you readers that I do have a slight suspicion on proportions and scaling. 1.1 km as max sight range is puny compared to Warships. __TOC__ 'Gunnery and Ballistics' Assuming somehow all possible physics for ballistics and gunnery were added, sniping would have a far greater skill level to manage in order to efficiently deal damage. When we look into the physical projectile firing weapons, such as Nashorn and Kang Dae, both would have similar playstyles, but ballistics would be considerably different. Nashorn, assuming it actually fires a 448mm shell, would have a somewhat heavy drop, which means you need to aim higher to compensate for that drop. As long as the armor is flat, the shell will be guaranteed to penetrate. However, penetration with this gun, is simple: overpenetration. Overpenetration will most likely occur with robots like the Cossack and Stalker. ' ' As War Thunder people know: when over penetration happens, the explosive charge in the shell is not triggered as intended, due to the fact that different shells have different sensitivities to trigger the explosive charge. For example, a 120mm gun has a AP round with a calculated sensitivity of 45mm of rolled homogeneous armor. Let's take a tank like the Ke-Ni and fire the 120mm round into the side. Most people will assume that it will tremendous damage to the tank, but this is not true. Because of the fuse sensitivity of 45mm, the explosive charge fails to detonate due to the target tanks side armor of about 9mm (In total, 18mm). However, the tank won't come unscathed, due to shrapnel (However, of course shrapnel alone is better than explosion making more shrapnel [; ). In turn, this coins the term of "No armor is best armor", which is useful in situations where you are dealing with high velocity rounds (Even if the charge does detonate, it may be outside the tank because of the fuse delay and high velocity). Because of today's standards to armor, depleted uranium is a specialty when it comes to armor (Looking at you also, brother M1A1 Abrams [: ). Uranium is significantly denser than lead, so that means thin layers of this material can be equivalent to a much thicker layer of rolled homogeneous steel. In the case of War Robots, depleted uranium is most likely the armor used on these robots (With hints of varying steel and normal armor). Now, taking the 448mm round, we do not accurately know the round's fuse sensitivity. Inferring the fuse sensitivity with the round width (The length of the round is not known as of now...), we can guess that assuming the target used for calculating the fuse sensitivity is rolled homogeneous steel and the 448mm fires standard AP (And when comparing explosive filler to physical mass excluding explosive mass, it would be about the same as the smaller guns when simplifying the fractions), I would guess that in conditions where the round is not affected by common factors (Wind and natural forces): over 500mm of rolled homogeneous steel would be needed to detonate the charge based on shell velocity, explosion effects, and caliber size. However, in the case of assuming that most robots use depleted uranium as their main source of armor, thinner material thickness would be needed to achieve proper detonation (Forgot to mention, depleted uranium density is about 19.1 g/cm3 in density while homogeneous steel is 7.8 g/cm3). Based on the density given, overpenetration can occur in these robots: -Cossack (Robot appears to have a smaller percentage of the advanced armor and more conventional armor than the next-gen robots) -Schutze (It appears this robot has little to no depleted uranium and more conventional armor, most likely a large percentage of the robot is variants of steel. Could be cold rolled steel). -Stalker (Front/Rear shots may trigger fuse) -Strider (Assuming side shot. Front and sides may have a chance of over penetrating, but it's a long shot) -Literally any light robot can trigger an overpenetration. Kang Dae, however, is somewhat confusing. This is due to the fact that the projectile (Based on the breech when reloading and the barrel shape and size), the shell has no real calibre size, which makes calculating penetration and getting an idea of its ballistics properties very hard (The calibre would have to be replaced by length and width, which requires a @#$% ton of calculations...). Also, due to the fact this shell most likely has far better penetration and velocity, is would take MUCH more armor to properly trigger the fuse. ' ' Overmatching is indeed a real thing, but the formula is more complicated than just: 3 × (Armor Thickness) = (Calibre Required To Overcome Armor Thickness) Based on this source , the formula for real life overmatching is: (Thickness of Armor)/(Diameter Of Shell) If the total is more than 1.00, overmatch will NOT occur and vice versa. Simple. The total can be then used in this formula: (Effective Armor Thickness) × (1 + ((Slope Multiplier -1) × Overmatch Factor)) This is confusing, which is why there is this chart: This does sound confusing, which is why I want you to read the source before doing the calculations :| Theoretically, the 448mm can overmatch depleted uranium armor if the threshold has been reached. Kang Dae, theoretically, can overmatch more armor than the round projectile. However, the overmatch formula would be so unique to the shell, that it would be too complicated to perform otherwise. Now, talking about gunnery, let's assume that gravity is the same: 9.8 m/s as max falling speed (Essentially, Earth's gravity). Assuming a target is 800m away, the maximum elevation of the 448mm is 20 degrees, and the shell velocity is 2000 m/s. With some math, you can find a firing solution for the 448mm. It will also give you an idea on how much the 448mm's shell drop is. You can also do the same for Kang Dae (Shell shape doesn't matter here). Effectively using armor would include angling flat armor and baiting shots. In a hypothetical situation a shell may manage to bounce a shell. The shell will most likely continue its path and may hit or even kill another robot. Yes, ballistics is confusing, but as a Geometry student, this does have some sense into me :) 'Physics' First in this section, I want to talk about robot mobility. When applying physics, the bot should move sideways in the opposite direction where one leg makes contact. Assuming all robots can compensate the sideways movement, it would have some trouble implications when introducing factors, such as incline, which affects gunnery. Let's take the Fury and Natasha. Knowing that both robots can move 35 km/h, we need to apply physics to get their true speeds. Natasha has a large tower, meaning a somewhat high center of gravity. The heavy hardpoints will make that center of gravity higher (And the light hardpoints are not enough to make it go lower). In turn, this results in a more small-step moderate lurching walking, which would result in about 20 - 24 km/h in total speed. Fury, on the other hand, has 3 heavy hardpoints on the top, with a large tower. This results in a even high center of gravity, which results in more lurching. Because of the hardpoint configuration and two legs, it seems that achieving a speed of even 45 km/h and above seems unreal enough. Unless advanced auto balancing technology is mounted, achieving 45 km/h or higher seems almost unreal with the legs presented here. With physics, however, it is possible to gain a kill via toppling the opponent's robot. Quadruple legged robots, on the other hand, are more realistic and when you apply the physics, the differences of the real top speed compared to the in-game top speed is smaller compared to the two-legged robots. It's also MUCH harder to flip over (Unless you push it off a cliff) and does not require advanced balancing technology that the two-legged robots need to keep upright. Because of the 4 legged configuration like a spider, both Raijin and Fujin should theoretically climb (But Fujin in-game cannot climb while Raijin can). Now second, I want to talk about is object interaction. Because robots are obviously heavy, they should be able to plow through obstacles, such as wooden structures and small concrete buildings. Large concrete structures, however, are theoretically hard to take down with two-legged bots. With 4 legged bots, one leg would be needed to weaken the structure (This can be achieved via shoving the leg into a part of the target building). The leg can be then used like a demolition excavator to demolish the building. Bridges, however, can only take so much weight. A small concrete arch can take the Cossack with ease, but taking multiple heavy robots, the arch is at risk of collapsing. Repeated compression and decompression (Robots repeatedly walking over the bridge) can cause fatigue and cracks, which decreases the load capacity the bridge can take. The next robot could deal the final blow and the bridge collapses if it does happen. Talking more intense physics, when a shell from say a 448mm hits a Natasha, it should give force, pushing the robot back (And the robot responds by compensating and regain balance). Depending on the mass, weight, and trajectory of the projectile, impact force will vary most of the time. Because of the impact force, you can have a Gl. Patton with 4x Punishers or a Griffin/Raven with 2x Punishers and 2x Punisher T. Because of the mass of bullets you can pump out, in theory, you can gain kills simply by using impact force to topple them over, or to where the force can make them walk towards a cliff where they fall. Big burst guns like the Kang Dae can exert a lot of force, which can make robots close to cliffs fall or topple over if the shot is well placed (And the shell is exerting the force in the intended direction). Also, the force of most weapons should give initial knock back to the wielding robot in the opposite direction. 'Research' Research should not be depended on currency, but rather by era. This allows a new method of bracketing players into a matchmaking and robots and solves the problem of pay-to-win robots lopsiding a team's ability. Eras would go like this: - 1st Generation (First era, which includes robots and equipment from levels 1 - 5). - 2nd Generation (Second era, which includes robots like Boa and equipment like Trebuchet) - 3rd Generation (Third and before the era of workshop point bots, which includes the heavy robots like Natasha and Fury. Stalker comes at the very top of the light robot tech tree, since stealth is a technical achievement.) - 4th Generation (Advanced era, with robots including the first quadruple robots and the workshop 1.0 robots. Mk2 is now available) - 5th Generation (Super Advanced era, with all component robots and equipment here. Workshop 2.0 is also unlocked). Advancing technological years would require you to grind, which would come through a hidden currency of technological points. For every battle, the total research points you get for that robot (Which is used to unlock new robots and equipment for purchase with silver). Will come through this formula, which will determine how far you have advanced in the tech tree: (BattleRewardResearchPoints) × 1.5 (AppliesToPremiumAccountOnly: + 115) Robots can be purchased beyond the player's technological era via gold, but those robots that the player purchase early will still fall under the era bracket. In summary, overhauling the matchmaking bracket with this one would be a major game changer and balancer. 'Other' Talking effects, weapons without muzzle brakes should have a firing muzzle that when firing, the muzzle takes a sorta mushroom shape that disperses outwards rather than sideways or just the light alone. The cartridge of the 448mm should have a smoking effect while Kang Dae should have a cartridge pop out (When you think about it ). Certain robots should have more destructive effects, with an explosion destroying most of the robot (Or at least make it look charred) and damaging effects would vary upon weapon, such as a laser weapons like [[Gekko] would start heating up the metal to white-hot, until the laser stops, which leaves a scorch mark depending on the duration of the laser. Energy pew-pew weapons like Magnum and Shocktrain would leave burn marks, depending on the intensity. Magnum would leave mostly burn marks with occasional heating but then quickly turns into burn marks. Shocktrain would heat the metal up instantly and would then leave a much darker scorch mark. Piercing weapons would also have damaging effects, with holes if they do manage to penetrate (See Ballistics and Gunnery section) while removed paint would indicate a blocked shell. Spark effects and a explosion would also come with the penetration, but if over penetration does happen, spark effects would appear in the enter and exit hole while the shell continues with less ballistic properties. Shells that hit the ground should leave a crater with burn effects. Shells that hit a obstacle should leave a burn mark or blocked shell effect. Lasers should leave a burn mark depending on the duration that laser has burned the spot. It's also possible to have a streak if the laser does move across the obstacle and even transfer onto another obstacle. Lasers should leave a large burn mark on obstacles and a smaller crater if it does hit the ground. Mirrors should be able to bounce both lasers and energy weapons, so a mirror variant of ECU should be a game changing idea :D. Talking about the environment, there should be changing time than just a static sun. Light effects would be interesting to add and automatic lighting on robots at night should be very interesting (And night fighting!), dynamic weather, and clouds. Robots should also allow a cockpit view, with the ability to enter sniper mode, see more information about the robot, and fire group controlling. Speaking of robot information, there should be module damage, like World of Tanks and War Thunder. Modules would include legs (Affects mobility. Cannot be destroyed), hard points (Affects health of weapons and response to gunnery input. Damaged means less weapon response, reload rate, and could lead to short periods of no response. Being destroyed disables weapon, which can be repaired to half health, or weapon falls off in certain cases), tower ring (Affects tower traverse speed, which should have a limited traverse speed also. If damaged, less traverse speed. If destroyed, tower can't turn), main control (Affects weapon lock-on range and robot response to input. If damaged, the lock-on range becomes shorter by 30% for weapons and user input is less responsive. If destroyed, robot becomes static and unresponsive, vulnerable to toppling), fire control (Affects accuracy and lock-on range. If damaged, weapons have less accuracy, occasional unlocking, and missile weapons need a longer time window to lock. If destroyed, weapons require manual aiming until module is repaired), ammo storage (Affects reload rate of weapons but does not affect rate of fire when using a clip on automatic weapons. If destroyed, it will damage the robot by a large amount and the ammo of the specific weapon is either disabled permanently or blown off), and engine room (If damaged, less mobility. If destroyed, nuclear explosion that destroys robot). 'Summary' In summary, this game is incredibly fictional and unbalanced in terms of gameplay. There are a lot of things that this blog can't cover. Some of the information you have read may be game changing if added to the game. This game will eventually die and it will die due to the fact that players leave due to unbalanced gameplay. Unless action is taken to satisfy gameplay and balancing, the game is in the road to death. Written by your local M1A2 Abrams Category:Blog posts